Wonderful Wife
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: 15.2 on the wierdness scale! Ron wakes up to the wrong wife. A different kind of AU. Therefore not necessarily part of my 'So Much Later' Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

&

* * *

Ron woke up in a hotel room. This didn't surprise him, since he and Zita had come to Los Angeles for a _Space Passage_ convention. 

Zita was just as much a fan of the show as Ron was, more when it came to Commander Kane. The relative newlyweds gladly took a weekend off from Upperton University, to do the science fiction thing together.

Ron sat up when he noticed that his wife (that _still _sounded cool) had already gotten up. He could hear water running in the bathroom sink.

Ron quietly got out of bed and, using some Yamanuchi brand ninjitsu, snuck over to the bathroom door.

His plan was to give Zita a surprise tickle attack.

However, it was Ron who yelled in surprise when he rounded the open doorway and found Kim brushing her teeth. Ron fell back onto the floor and looked up at her in shock. Kim was wearing a robe over a thin, frilly camisole and pant set with white slippers. Her auburn hair wasn't brushed yet. The black toothbrush that stuck out of her mouth contrasted her fair skin. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him the way she did on missions when 'his head was not in the game'.

"KP?" Ron was in shock.

"Yes?" She said absently as she turned back to the sink to finish her teeth.

"Uh," he stood up "when did you get here?"

She looked at his reflection in the mirror. That same face she had made was now intensified to the point of making feel like she thought him crazy. She removed the toothbrush, "The same time you did!" She then continued brushing.

Ron thought for a second that he could actually hear the theme from "The Twilight Zone" and began wondering when Rod Serling would begin speaking. "Where's Zita?"

"How should I know?" Kim rinsed her mouth. "Haven't seen her since the wedding." She took a hand towel and wiped her face. "Get dressed. We need to eat before you get that captain guy to sign your toy laser."

"Maser," Ron corrected absent-mindly. He agreed he should get dressed, but he couldn't move. He couldn't think.

Kim squeezed around him and walked over to a suitcase sitting on the one unused bed, which was next to the bed he had woke up in. Ron watched incoherently as she opened the suitcase.

Ron's jaw dropped as she took off the robe and set it on the bed next to the suitcase. Her nightclothes were very thin and little of Kim was left to imagine. Not that Ron had planned on imagining Kim since he married Zita!

Kim cast him an appreciative sidelong glance.

Ron yelped and retreated into the bathroom when he saw Kim begin to remove her camisole! Ron shut the door and leaned on it a moment, whimpering. What is he doing with Kim? Where's Zita? She wouldn't like this at all! Missions were one thing, but -!

Ron looked down at his wedding ring as he thought of his vow. It wasn't the ring he and Zita had picked out!

"Ronny?" Kim asked from the other side of the door, "Are you okay?"

"Don't come in!" Ron blurted. "Not decent!"

"You're gonna get me hot, monkey master!"

Ron clenched his teeth. Zita will not like this at all! "Go-way!"

"I don't know, Rufus." Ron could hear Kim say though she had stepped away from the door. "He's acting real strange this morning." Ron thought he heard some jabbering, then, "Great idea!"

A moment later, Rufus emerged through the gap under the door and climbed up to Ron's shoulder.

"Hi, buddy," Ron managed to mutter.

"Yookay?" Rufus asked.

Ron thought he was going mad. "Does this look different to you, Rufus?" He held up his ring finger.

Rufus looked at the hand and sniffed at the ring. "Nk-k. Same."

He was crazy. Ron decided to confide in his second longest friend and constant companion. He whispered as low as he could, "Rufus, we're here for a convention, right?"

Rufus nodded enthusiastically, "Spase, ukhuh."

"I'm married, right?"

Rufus was taken aback. He pointed to the ring and said, "Yeeaah," in a sarcastic tone.

"To Zita?" Ron asked, dropping his voice even lower.

Rufus gibbered in surprise. "Nononono," he held his paws up and waved them both. He then pointed to the door, "Kimkim!"

Ron sighed heavily.

"Hay, Wuddup?" Rufus gibbered.

"That's not how I remember it," Ron whispered.

"Nh?"

"I remember marrying Zita."

Rufus grabbed Ron's ear and peered inside, then knocked experimentally on Ron's skull and put his ear there.

Ron sighed again, "Nope, my mind is gone."

Rufus made a sensitive, "Awwwww," and hugged his friend's head.

"Don't tell Kim. Okay, Dude? I don't want her to worry."

Rufus shrugged, "Nkay."

Ron opened the door slowly, peering around it carefully.

"Hey, Captain courage. " Kim said sarcastically, "No monkeys out here, just your wife."

About that.

Ron dismissed the thought. He was obviously crazy.

* * *

£

* * *

Ron woke up in a hotel room. This didn't surprise him, since he and Kim had come to Los Angeles for a _Space Passage_ convention. 

Kim wasn't a fan of the show like Ron was, but had let herself be dragged along. The alternative would have been to stay home and get ahead on coursework at Upperton University, while her life long best friend and husband of six months did the science fiction thing alone.

Ron sat up when he noticed that his wife (that _still _sounded cool) had already gotten up. He could hear water running in the bathroom sink.

Ron quietly got out of bed and, using some yamanuchi brand ninjitsu, snuck over to the bathroom door.

His plan was to give Kim a surprise tickle attack.

However, it was Ron who yelled in surprise when he rounded the open doorway and found Zita brushing her teeth. Ron fell back onto the floor and looked up at her in shock. Zita was wearing a robe over a thin, frilly nightgown with bunny slippers. Her black hair wasn't brushed yet. The white toothbrush that stuck out of her mouth contrasted her tanned skin. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him in much the way Kim did on missions when 'his head was not in the game'.

"Zita?" Ron was in shock.

"Yeah?" She said absently as she turned back to the sink to finish her teeth.

"Uh," he stood up "when did you get here?"

She looked at his reflection in the mirror. That same face she had made was now intensified to the point of making him feel like she thought him crazy. She removed the toothbrush, "The same time you did, Silly!" She then continued brushing.

Ron thought for a second that he could actually hear the theme from "The Twilight Zone" and began wondering when Rod Serling would begin speaking. "Where's Kim?"

"Harvard, I guess," Zita rinsed her mouth. "She could be off fighting some goon, but I'm sure she'd call you first." She took a hand towel and wiped her face. "Get dressed. We need to eat before the autograph sessions start."

Ron thought he should get dressed, but he couldn't move. He couldn't think.

Zita squeezed around him and walked over to a suitcase sitting on the one unused bed, which was next to the bed he woke up in. Ron watched incoherently as she opened the suitcase.

Ron's jaw dropped as she took off the robe and set it on the bed next to the suitcase. The gown was very thin and little of Zita was left to imagine. Not that Ron had planned on imagining Zita since he married Kim!

Zita gave him a wink when she noticed him watching.

Ron yelped and retreated into the bathroom when he saw Zita begin to remove the gown! Ron shut the door and leaned on it a moment, whimpering. What is he doing with Zita? Where's Kim? She wouldn't like this at all!

Ron looked down at his wedding ring as he thought of his vow to his best friend in all the world. It wasn't the ring he and Kim had picked out!

"Rondo?" Zita asked from the other side of the door, "Are you okay?"

"Don't come in!" Ron blurted. "Not decent!"

"Don't get me hot, bad boy!"

Ron clenched his teeth. Kim will not like this at all! "Go-way!"

"I don't know, Rufus." Ron could hear Zita say though she had stepped away from the door. "He's acting real strange this morning." Ron thought he heard some jabbering, then, "Cool! You do that."

A moment later, Rufus emerged through the gap under the door and climbed up to Ron's shoulder.

"Hi, buddy," Ron managed to mutter.

"Yookay?" Rufus asked.

Ron thought he was going mad. "Does this look different to you, Rufus?" He held up his ring finger.

Rufus looked at the hand and sniffed at the ring. "Nk-k. Same."

He was crazy. Ron decided to confide in his second longest friend and constant companion. He whispered as low as he could, "Rufus, we're here for a convention, right?"

Rufus nodded enthusiastically, "Spase, ukhuh."

"I'm married, right?"

Rufus was taken aback. He pointed to the ring and said, "Yeeaah," in a sarcastic tone.

"To Kim?" Ron asked, dropping his voice even lower.

Rufus gibbered in surprise. "Nononono," he held his paws up and waved them both. He then pointed to the door, "Zeee!"

Ron sighed heavily.

"Hay, Wuddup?" Rufus gibbered.

"That's not how I remember it," Ron whispered.

"Nh?"

"I remember marrying Kim."

Rufus grabbed Ron's ear and peered inside, then knocked experimentally on Ron's skull and put his ear there.

Ron sighed again, "Nope, my mind is gone."

Rufus made a sensitive, "Awwwww," and hugged his friend's head.

"Don't tell Zita. Okay, Dude? I don't want her to worry."

Rufus shrugged, "Nkay."

Ron opened the door slowly peering around it carefully.

"Hey, scaredy boy. " Zita said sarcastically, "No monkeys here, just your wife."

About that. Ron dismissed the thought. He was obviously crazy.

* * *

-

* * *

If you think I accidentally wrote the same chapter twice, you may want to reread it. 

Obviously, something very strange has happened to Ron (both of him).

I have been working on this concept in a novel length story with completely original characters. Then I realized I could do a short rehearsal story with the KP gang.

Watching the symbols before each section should help you keep things straight. Each one follows a particular Ron.

Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to duckman, mattb3671, Zaratan, AtomicFire, and GAP!

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

&

* * *

Ron and Kim got dressed and went down for breakfast. Ron managed to convince her that he was just recovering from a strange nightmare. As they rode the elevator down, Ron was thankful that Kim was wearing something rather modest, her favorite tank top and pants set. 

Ron was dressed as a knight of the Kreslan Republic, in a tunic and pant set with a plastic energy sword handle hanging from his belt.

Breakfast was a buffet, complete with scrambled eggs and sausage warmed in chafing dishes.

Kim had some cereal and fruit while Ron piled his plate high with sausage, eggs, and cheese cubes for Rufus.

As Rufus scarfed his cheese, Ron told Kim, "You really should get more protein today, Kimbo. These conventions can take a lot outa ya! There's lots to do - some of it late at night!"

"You make it sound like a mission," Kim said between bites of a melon slice.

"Kinda, yeah!" Ron said half-surprised. "Lot's of 'Passers' all partying at all hours. Some of them a tad too obsessed, others a tad too drunk." When he saw worry on Kim's face, he added, "It's cool, though. Convention has its own security. They're the guys in red shirts."

Kim now raised an eyebrow, "You mean the ones that die before the commercial?"

Ron chuckled, "That's only _on the show_, KP. Besides, few other fans will wear those shirts because of that lame rep. These are mostly cops or bouncers in the 'real' lives. They can handle troublemakers."

"Okay, I guess I should get some eggs."

As Kim stood up, Rufus stood up with his forepaws in the air, "Cheeese!"

"And some more cheese for Rufus," she said sweetly.

During this brief moment alone, Ron allowed himself to consider his sitch as he ate. He was enjoying being here with Kim. Why shouldn't he spend time with his best friend at a convention?

Because Zita would be jealous. Both as a wife and a friend who enjoyed science fiction more than Kim did.

Ron looked again at his wedding ring. How did he end up with Kim? Sure, they tried dating in high school, but it ultimately affected how they worked together on missions. So after one awkwardly bad mission they mutually decided to 'see other people'.

But to look around him, Ron could only guess that his memory was incorrect. Apparently they never had broken up. They were obviously married now.

Kim then returned, "Look who I found, Ron."

"Heidy-ho, Ron!" said Ned as Kim sat down. "Haven't seen you at the BN in a while."

"Hey, Ned!" Ron smiled. "We've been in Upperton, schooling and grubbing at the BN there." Ron was struck with doubt as he said that, realizing that he wasn't sure that was correct. He had thought that Kim was attending Harvard while he and Zita went to Upperton U. He'd misremembered his _marriage_, for heaven sake! Luckily, Kim didn't contradict him. So maybe it was right.

"I guess you're allowed," Ned joked. "Nice costume, Ron."

"Thank you, citizen," Ron responded in his best 'wise teacher' tone.

Ned seemed to appreciate the in-character response, "You entering the costume cabaret?"

Ron thought a moment, "I haven't decided."

"Well, I better get some food. See you later." Ned then went to feed himself.

* * *

"You should enter that show, Ron," Kim told him as they waited in line to see Jack Crawford, who had played Commander Kane when they were in Kindergarten. 

"I don't know, KP..."

"Didn't you win that talent show when you were 'just stalling'?"

Ron made a sheepish smile, "Well..."

"Is there really any difference between a martial master and a Kelsan knight?"

"_Kreslan_ Knight," Ron corrected.

"Whatever," Kim stressed a second. "My point is that you are not very different from this part you'd be playing _and_ you've got the talent to pull it off."

"I dunno..." Ron fidgeted his hands around the maser he was carrying for the actor to sign.

"Tell me it wouldn't be fun." She challenged.

"Oh, embarrassing myself in front of a thousand people would be _real_ fun," Ron said sarcastically.

"Then it's settled," Kim said with a clever smile.

Ron stood quietly in line a moment before he realized Kim had played him. Just as he started to protest, some guy dressed as a Quingar warrior was waving his homemade 'lorpa' around, nearly hitting someone in line.

Several people mumbled protests as they ducked away. There weren't any red shirts in sight. The few security workers watching the line had left in a hurry just a moment before.

Kim wasted no time. She stepped up to the warrior and grabbed his weapon.

He held onto it like the warrior he was dressed as. He glared at Kim fiercely.

Kim simply turned and threw him over her shoulder weapon and all.

The 'Quingar' finally let go of his lorpa as the floor knocked the wind out of him.

Seeing that the crowd was watching, Kim lifted weapon overhead in victory.

The crowd applauded politely and honestly.

A guard in a red shirt then appeared and accepted the crude weapon from Kim, thanking her for her help.

"Smooth as usual, KP," Ron said as Kim rejoined him in line.

"No big," she smiled.

* * *

£

* * *

Ron and Zita got dressed and went down for breakfast. Ron managed to convince her that he was just recovering from a strange nightmare. As they rode the elevator down, Ron wished that Zita were wearing something more modest than a Rianan slave girl costume. 

Ron was dressed as a knight of the Kreslan Republic, in a tunic and pant set with a plastic energy sword handle hanging from his belt.

Breakfast was a buffet, complete with scrambled eggs and sausage warmed in chafing dishes.

Zita and Ron had some sausage and eggs. Ron piled his plate extra high and got some cheese cubes for Rufus.

As they sat down, Ron couldn't help but notice how flattering her outfit was. It looked a little loose in places, too.

"I shoulda gotten the green makeup, too," Zita said, seemingly in response to his gaze.

"No way," Ron blurted without thinking.

"Too 'Shego'?" She asked playfully.

Ron made a face, "Ahheh. Don't even go there, Zee! I'm eating!"

She giggled. "Sorry, Hon'. I thought she was actually pretty."

"Pretty evil!" Ron snapped between bites.

"You like it when I get evil," she said huskily.

Ron almost choked, "That's different." At least he hoped it was.

"C'mon, Ron," Zita gestured with her fork. "You've never thought about Shego that way?"

"Not after I met 'er," Ron said frankly.

"So that's one less woman I need to worry about stealing you," she grinned. Then she push back her chair, "I'm gonna get some hash browns."

As Zita stood up, Rufus stood up with his forepaws in the air, "Cheeese!"

"And some more cheese for Rufus," she said sweetly.

During this brief moment alone, Ron allowed himself to consider his sitch as he ate. He was enjoying being here with Zita. Why shouldn't he spend time with a friend at a convention?

Because Kim would be jealous.

Ron looked again at his wedding ring. How did he end up with Zita? Sure, they dated in high school, but that really hadn't gotten past the 'hanging out and having fun' stage. Then he and KP started dating after that Diablo/Eric sitch, ultimately leading into marriage.

But to look around him, Ron could only guess that his memory was incorrect. Apparently, he and Kim never had married. Maybe they'd never even dated. He was obviously married to Zita now.

Zita then returned, "Look who I found, Ron."

"Heidy-ho, Ron!" said Ned as Zita sat down. "Haven't seen you at the BN in a while."

"Hey, Ned!" Ron smiled. "We've been in Upperton, schooling and grubbing at the BN there." Ron was struck with doubt as he said that, realizing that he wasn't sure that was correct. He'd misremembered his _marriage_, for heaven sake! Luckily, Zita didn't contradict him. So maybe it was right.

"I guess you're allowed," Ned joked. "Nice costume, Ron."

"Thank you, citizen," Ron responded in his best 'wise teacher' tone.

Ned seemed to appreciate the in-character response, "You entering the costume cabaret?"

Ron thought a moment, "I haven't decided."

"Well, I better get some food. See you later." Ned then went to feed himself.

* * *

"You should do the cabaret, Ron," Zita told him as they waited in line to see Jack Crawford, who had played Commander Kane when they were in Kindergarten. 

"I don't know, Zee..."

"You've got the Dojo Mojo and you know it."

Ron made a sheepish smile, "Well..."

"Who does a Kreslan knight better than you?"

"Mark Ford?" Ron offered.

"You could match him any day," Zita smiled. "Good thing for him you didn't audition for his part."

"No way."

"It would be fun," She cooed.

"Oh, embarrassing myself in front of a thousand people would be _real_ fun," Ron said sarcastically.

"All settled then," Zita said with a clever smile.

Ron stood quietly in line a moment before he realized Zita had played him. Just as he started to protest, some guy dressed as a Quingar warrior was waving his homemade 'lorpa' around, nearly hitting someone in line.

Several people mumbled protests as they ducked away. There weren't any red shirts in sight. The few security workers watching the line had left in a hurry just a moment before.

Ron realized it was up to him. He handed Zita his maser and stepped up to the warrior, who smelled like he had drunk too much Cormulan ale, grabbing his weapon.

He held onto it like the warrior he was dressed as. He glared at Ron fiercely.

Ron made mock Kung Fu noises as he and the 'Quingar' struggled for the weapon. After a moment, Ron dropped onto his back, pulling the man back with him and throwing his opponent over himself, weapon and all.

The 'Quingar' finally let go of his lorpa as the floor knocked the wind out of him.

Ron then stood, tapped the homemade weapon on the floor and announced, "It is my honor to defeat you."

The crowd applauded politely and honestly.

A guard in a red shirt then appeared and accepted the crude weapon from Ron, thanking him for his help.

"Spankin'," Zita said as Ron rejoined her in line.

"No big," he smiled.

* * *

-

* * *

GAP pointed out that this started "a little too similar". I'll admit that. On one hand, I was thinking of some readers who might have to get weaned into the concept. (I was apparently off on _that_ guess). 

On the other hand, I was being lazy.

Similarities will increase and decrease as the story allows.

I am actually working (with many periods of hiatus) on a story with the same concept, but original characters and a longer span between the point of divergence and the point of transfer than we see here. I see it as novel length, so it will feature more characterization particularly with the central 'same-different' person.

This story is a short story featuring the KP characters. So it is simpler and begins with more similarities than differences. Also, I did pick Zita partly because there is room for extrapolation. Within limits, she can be whom I want. She seemed rather "Kimmish", anyway. On that note, readers should be aware that - since the main plot was not set with these characters in mind, at least one person will be breaking character.

I'm exercising. Actually, more like warming up. After all, I hope to do a masterwork along these lines one day.

So I am **REAL** happy to see that so many people like the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Skyagent, Zaratan, MrDrP, Kirbilius Clausius, and mattb3671!

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

&

* * *

After the autograph session and a panel discussion on Space Confederation politics that Kim actually found interesting, the couple sat to relax in a viewing room to watch an episode of the show. Just as Commander Kane was cutting tree roots to use as part of a makeshift cannon, Ron decided to go to the convention suite for some snackage.

A first floor suite of the hotel was setup with snacks and general party food, with cans of soda piled in a bathtub full of ice. Ron sat down to eat some chips, listening to two older, round men joke about Ngaran mating rituals.

Then a miniature light show started at the center of the room. Ron and the two men watched as the colors began to coalesce. One man glanced about the room for projection hardware. The other prodded the air with his cane. Ron didn't bother wondering what the show was for, it was already looking familiar.

"Looks like those 'lights of Zonar' from episode 12," said the thinner man.

As Ron expected, the lights soon formed into a floating image of Sensei, the Master of the Yamanuchi Ninja School.

"Actually, it's a friend of mine," Ron told the stunned men.

"Stoppablesan," Sensei nodded.

"Good to see you, Sensei," Ron smiled. "Why call now?"

"I sense a disturbance," Sensei's image said calmly. "I fear that you may have noticed it as well."

Ron scratched the back of his neck, "I have had a weird day."

"How so, Stoppablesan?"

"Well," Ron considered how to explain as Rufus chattered.

"Interesting," Sensei commented. "Rufussan says your memory has been affected."

Ron glanced at Rufus, and his small audience, "Yeah." He swallowed, "Last night I was married to Zita, but this morning I woke up married to Kim. Even my ring is different." He held up his left hand for Sensei to examine. "And this has nothing to do with Yori!"

Sensei raised an eyebrow, "Why would Yori be involved?"

"Eh," Ron failed to make a 'poker face', "No reason."

"Most unusual," Sensei sounded concerned.

"So am I crazy? Or is this some mystical thingie?"

"I will consider this further and contact you again." Sensei then made a perfect 'Ngaran salute', "Peace and Long Life, Stoppablesan." His image then faded.

The two men applauded. One then asked, "Are you doing that again later?"

"My girlfriend would love to see that," said the other.

"You have a girlfriend?" asked the first.

"In a manner of speaking..."

* * *

Ron and Rufus rejoined Kim in the viewing room just as Commander Kane was firing his cannon at the Lizard Prince.

"This guy's actually clever," Kim told him as he sat down. "You have seen this one, right?"

Ron smiled, "About thirty times, KP."

Kim put an arm around him and lay her head on his shoulder as they watched the end of the show. Ron put an arm around her enjoying the closeness. It was a few minutes later that he remembered that for Kim this closeness had a different meaning. She was holding her husband. Out of habit, Ron had spent this time as though she was his best friend, not his wife.

Awkweird. However, Ron realized he enjoyed sitting with Kim this way. It felt natural, comfortable. He wondered if that was how it felt to her, or if she felt something more when she held him. Then he thought again that Zita would not like this at all. But then, if he never married Zita, what difference does it make what she thinks? Kim is his wife.

Or _is_ she? Ron prayed that Sensei would 'call' again soon.

* * *

Ron and Kim then wandered the halls a bit, meeting people, complementing particularly nice costumes, talking about the show or other topics that came up. Ron registered for the cabaret, with only a little more prodding from Kim. Then they went to the dealers' room and observed the frenzy that was 'intergalactic commerce'.

Ron looked around for a souvenir worthy of purchase. Kim seemed most interested in the available jewelry that was based on the show.

"How much for the paperweight?" a droll voice asked.

Ron knew that voice!

"That's a collectible fantasy piece for display only," said a dealer.

Rufus must have recognized that voice, too. He climbed quickly out of Ron's tunic and onto his shoulder, "Munky."

Ron put his finger to his lips, signaling Rufus to be quiet.

"Everything has a price," Monkey Fist said smoothly.

Ron heard something being shuffled as the villain spoke. Like cards or - CASH, and lots of it.

That had to be some kind of _mystic _paperweight! He had to tell Kim. But he didn't see her at the table she had just been at a moment before, down the aisle about ten feet. From the sound of it, Monkey Fist was right behind him!

Ron's thoughtful consideration of the situation was broken when he heard Kim call out, "Ron, check out this cookie jar!"

It was no surprise that Monkey Fist immediately cried out, "Kim Possible! **_Here_**?"

"Monkey Fist?" Kim exclaimed in surprise.

Ron turned to see Monkey Fist holding Kim by her shoulders and shaking her. He must have caught her off guard.

"Where's the _pretender_?" he yelled in her face.

Ron jumped onto Fisk's back and wrapped his arm around the English Lord's neck. "The master's right here, Monkey Brain."

The villain cried out throatily as Ron squeezed. He dropped to his knees as he gasped for breath. Then he quickly rolled forward, throwing Ron over him and into Kim! They fell to the floor, knocking over the table next to Kim.

Fist made a break for it while the heroes untangled themselves.

"You okay, KP?" Ron asked.

"Fine, Dear," She sighed. "What was _he_ doing here?" she asked as they stood up together.

"He wanted to buy something," said Ron.

"Well, this is the dealers' room," Kim whined.

"I doubt he wanted a commemorative Threk'neth, Kimbo." Ron turned to the dealer behind the still standing table, who still seemed to be awestruck. "What did that guy want?"

The dealer merely pointed at a statue on his table, about a foot tall, of a monkey sitting and holding a ball in its hands, with wings sticking out of its back.

* * *

£

* * *

After the autograph and a panel discussion featuring several of the show's script writers that Zita complained was boring, the couple sat to relax in a viewing room to watch an episode of the show. Just as Commander Kane was cutting tree roots to use as part of a makeshift cannon, Ron decided to go to the convention suite for some snackage.

A first floor suite of the hotel was setup with snacks and general party food, with cans of soda piled in a bathtub full of ice. Ron sat down to eat some chips, listening to two older, round men joke about Ngaran mating rituals.

Then a miniature light show started at the center of the room. Ron and the two men watched as the colors began to coalesce. One man glanced about the room for projection hardware. The other prodded the air with his cane. Ron didn't bother wondering what the show was for, it was already looking familiar.

"Looks like those 'lights of Zonar' from episode 12," said the thinner man.

As Ron expected, the lights soon formed into a floating image of Sensei, the Master of the Yamanuchi Ninja School.

"Actually, it's a friend of mine," Ron told the stunned men.

"Stoppablesan," Sensei nodded.

"Good to see you, Sensei," Ron smiled. "Why call now?"

"I sense a disturbance," Sensei's image said calmly. "I fear that you may have noticed it as well."

Ron scratched the back of his neck, "I have had a weird day."

"How so, Stoppablesan?"

"Well," Ron considered how to explain as Rufus chattered.

"Interesting," Sensei commented. "Rufussan says your memory has been affected."

Ron glanced at Rufus, and his small audience, "Yeah." He swallowed, "Last night I was married to Kim, but this morning I woke up married to Zita. Even my ring is different." He held up his left hand for Sensei to examine. "And this has nothing to do with Yori!"

Sensei raised an eyebrow, "Why would Yori be involved?"

"Eh," Ron failed to make a 'poker face', "No reason."

"Most unusual," Sensei sounded concerned.

"So am I crazy? Or is this some mystical thingie?"

"I will consider this further and contact you again." Sensei then made a perfect 'Ngaran salute', "Peace and Long Life, Stoppablesan." His image then faded.

The two men applauded. One then asked, "Are you doing that again later?"

"My girlfriend would love to see that," said the other.

"You have a girlfriend?" asked the first.

"In a manner of speaking..."

* * *

Ron and Rufus rejoined Zita in the viewing room just as Commander Kane was firing his cannon at the Lizard Prince.

"The Commander is so smart," Zita told him as he sat down. "This one's my favorite!"

Ron smiled, "Cause his shirt is off for most of it?"

"Maybe," Zita put an arm around him and lay her head on his shoulder as they watched the end of the show. Ron put an arm around her, enjoying the closeness. It was a few minutes later that he remembered that for Zita this closeness had a different meaning. She was holding her husband.

Awkweird. He wondered how it felt to her, if she felt something more when she held him. He noticed again how loose and skimpy her costume was. The way they were sitting, looking down he could almost see...

Then he thought again that Kim might not like this at all. But then, if he never married Kim, what difference does it make what she thinks? Zita is his wife.

Or _is_ she? Ron prayed that Sensei would 'call' again soon.

* * *

Ron and Zita then wandered the halls a bit, meeting people, complementing particularly nice costumes, talking about the show or other topics that came up. Ron registered for the cabaret, with only a little more prodding from Zita. Then they went to the dealers' room and observed the frenzy that was 'intergalactic commerce'.

Ron looked around for a souvenir worthy of purchase. Zita looked for any new books or videos she had not yet seen or read.

"How much for the paperweight?" a droll voice asked.

Ron knew that voice!

"That's a collectible fantasy piece for display only," said a dealer.

Rufus must have recognized that voice, too. He climbed quickly out of Ron's tunic and onto his shoulder, "Munky."

Ron put his finger to his lips, signaling Rufus to be quiet.

"Everything has a price," Monkey Fist said smoothly.

Ron heard something being shuffled as the villain spoke. Like cards or - CASH, and lots of it.

That had to be some kind of _mystic _paperweight! He had to do something. He wished Kim were here. He didn't see Zita at the table she had just been at a moment before, down the aisle about fifteen feet. From the sound of it, Monkey Fist was right behind him!

Ron's thoughtful consideration of the situation was broken when he heard Zita call out, "Ron, look at this cookie jar!"

Monkey Fist immediately said, "It can't be." A moment later he said, "But it _is_," with a smile. "So the _pretender_ enjoys dressing up, does he?" he said as Ron turned around.

"Leave us alone," Ron said angrily.

"A non-interference truce?" the English Lord's eyebrows rose. "I suppose I can agree to that." He waved his money a little, "I merely wish to make a purchase, after all."

"No tricks, no ninja attacks, and **no** taking over the world!" Ron made his best 'serious face' and poked the monkey-man with one finger.

"You have my word." Fisk nodded before turning again to the dealer he had been speaking to.

Zita then walked up to him, "Ron, didn't you hear me call?"

"Yeah, sorry, Z." Ron kept his eyes on Monkey Fist. "I got distracted."

"Well, come on," Zita pulled him over to the table next down from where the villain was haggling. "Isn't it cute?"

Ron looked down to see a large plastic model of the Starship Revenge, slightly off scale to allow for more storage space within.

Zita flipped open the saucer section, causing the ship to announce, "To boldly go wherever we please," in Commander Kane's voice.

"Isn't that _precious_?" asked Zita.

"Yeah, great, Z," Ron muttered as he was watching Monkey Fist.

"What's so interesting over there?"

"Monkey Fist is buying something."

"Well, this is the dealers' room," Zita said sarcastically. "Wait, did you say '_Monkey Fist_'?"

"Yeah, and I doubt he wants a commemorative Threk'neth." Once the hairy man had left, Ron went to the dealer that had sold the item. "What did that guy buy?"

"A flying monkey statue," the man said happily. "Gave me a great price, too."

* * *

-

* * *

Vive la difference!

I should have realized that the story I liked best would get the most reaction.

It shows you gotta write what you love!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

&

* * *

Ron and Kim sat in a subsection of the hotel lobby just outside the dealer's room. Wade was speaking to them both through the Kimunicator.

"It would seem to be something called the 'Winged Monkey of Bae-Li'."

"So what's it do?" asked Kim.

"The legends aren't really clear," Wade shrugged, "But it's supposed to have the ability to make the world perfect, or something like that."

Ron pursed his lips in thought, "So it makes Nacos out of thin air?"

"Mmm, Cheese!" Rufus said in support.

Kim eyed Ron curiously as though deciding what to say. She finally kissed him on the cheek, "I doubt it, Dear."

"I'll keep checking," said Wade.

"Please and thank you," chimed Kim as she turned off the device.

"Maybe I should ask, Sensei," said Ron.

"How do we reach him?"

"Well, I've never called _him_ before, but he reached me earlier with that ghostly light show."

"You mean the gravy ghost."

"Well, actually I meant earlier today."

Kim's eyes widened, "What did he say?"

"That there was some disturbance in the universe or something like that."

Kim glared poison darts at Ron, "And you didn't tell me this- _why_?"

"I didn't want you to worry," Ron said sheepishly. "But now with Monkey Fist after this Oz reject..." His face puckered oddly, "A perfect world." Ron thought aloud. "Everybody has a different idea of a perfect world."

"Yeah," Kim said as she listened to him. "I guess so."

"So if Monkey Fist gets that idol..."

"He will make this _his_ perfect world!"

They both made a disgusted face in unison. Then looking at each other, couldn't resist a short giggle.

"We'd better destroy it before Monkey Fist gets it and changes things" said Kim as she got up and headed toward the dealer's room again.

Ron paled. "Changes things?"

Kim turned back to Ron, "That's right. That idol thingy must change things to make a person's perfect world, right?"

"But what if something's already changed?" Ron asked with worried eyes. "Would we notice?"

Kim was taken aback. She made a face, "Brain pain." After she recovered, "We better ask Wade."

"No." Ron stood up. "First we get that thing locked away, then we ask Sensei."

* * *

£

* * *

Ron and Zita sat in a subsection of the hotel lobby just outside the dealer's room. Wade was speaking to them both through the Ronunicator.

"It could be something called the 'Winged Monkey of Bae-Li'."

"So what's it do?" asked Ron.

"The legends aren't really clear," Wade shrugged, "But it's supposed to have the ability to make the world perfect, or something like that."

Ron pursed his lips in thought, "So it makes Nacos out of thin air?"

"Mmm, Cheese!" Rufus said in support.

Zita gave Ron one of her 'you are such a cute dork' looks, "Not likely."

"I'll keep checking," said Wade. "Want me to get a hold of Kim?"

Ron figured that Kim and Zita together was the last thing he needed right now. "No, thanks. I'll handle this one." He turned off the Ronunicator. "Maybe I should ask Sensei."

"How do you reach him?"

"Well, I've never called _him_ before, but he reached me earlier with that ghostly light show."

"You mean that gravy ghost I heard about?"

"Well, actually I meant earlier today."

Zita's eyes narrowed, "What'd he say?"

"That there was some disturbance in the universe or something like that."

Zita's face began to turn red, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," Ron said sheepishly. "But now that Monkey Fist has this Oz reject..." Ron thought a moment. "A perfect world."

Zita smiled. "Want to hear about _my_ perfect world?" She said as she ran a finger over his ear along the hairline.

"That's it!" Ron nearly jumped. "Everybody has a different idea of the perfect world."

"Yeah," said Zita. "I guess so."

"So now that Monkey Fist has that idol..."

"He will make this _his_ perfect world?"

Ron made a disgusted face.

Zita started to giggle despite herself.

"You'd better find him and destroy it before Monkey Fist starts changing things" said Zita.

Ron paled. "Changing things?"

"That's right. That idol must change things to make a person's perfect world, right?"

"But what if something's already changed?" Ron asked with worried eyes. "Would we notice?"

Zita looked thoughtful. Would the players notice if Everlot's programming was changed?"

Ron stood up. "That's a good question for Sensei."

* * *

&

* * *

Ron had to actually rent the idol from the dealer to get it out of the dealer's room. They did not have anywhere near the money to buy it. He had it placed in the hotel safe, at least until he could think of someplace safer. Then he and Kim went back to their room.

Ron sat on the extra bed in the lotus position, trying to call Sensei.

He must have been doing something wrong, because nothing was happening. Ron was determined not to give up, though. He wasn't a high school slacker anymore. After a while, Kim put down her textbook and sat next to him.

"Ron, maybe we should try something else."

"Sensei will have what we need to know."

"You've been here over an hour," Kim whined. "Let's have lunch."

"You go ahead," Ron didn't open his eyes.

Kim sighed, "I'll just shower and change, then."

Ron heard her get up and open a drawer.

Ron found himself picturing that shower, but tried to continue his meditation. It's just KP.

"Ron, should I wear this or _this_?"

Ron inwardly sighed and opened his eyes.

Kim was holding up a red dress in one outstretched hand. In the other was a brown shirt and blue jeans.

Ron didn't notice either outfit.

Kim was stark naked.

Ron shut his eyes again tighter, "The one on the right." He wished Sensei would answer.

"Your right or mine?"

"Yours." Purging image. Nice image. PURGING IMAGE.

"You mean this one?"

Ron felt something touch him. Whoa! This is KP! Ron let out a cry and cringed away from her.

"Ron?" Kim was looking down at him with what had to be shock.

"Stoppablesan!"

Kim and Ron both looked at the edge of the bed, where an image of Sensei had appeared.

Kim dove under the bed's covers as she uttered, "Eep."

"Sensei!" Ron said awkwardly but gladly. "I've been wanting to talk to you!"

"I heard as much." Sensei bowed his head deeply but quickly, "I trust you are well, Mrs. Stoppable."

"I'm okay, thanks," Kim tried to smile, though it was hard to see with the bedspread up to her nose.

"Sensei," Ron said urgently. "Monkey Fist is here! And he tried to get this idol thing, the-" Ron tried to remember. "The flying monkey of Bailey!"

Sensei almost frowned, "That would explain much, Stoppablesan. The winged monkey of Bae-Li is tied to the mystical monkey power. It enables the master to … rethink his choices."

"Like help him decide stuff?" asked Ron.

"But Wade said there were legends about it changing the world," said Kim, letting the spread's edge come down to her neck.

"If a man goes to sleep in a blue room and wakes up in a red room, was the room changed or was he moved while he slept?" Sensei asked cryptically.

Ron heard the question far more clearly than anything Sensei had ever said to him before. This fact, as well as the question, scared him.

"I think I need a phrasebook," said Kim as she moved about under the covers.

Ron looked at Kim. "Sensei, could this change be … unintentional?"

"The idol would sense the Monkey Master's inner needs and desires, and provide new insight into his choices."

"By changing things?" Ron asked weakly.

"By bringing the Master face to face with places that roads not taken would have brought him."

"Yeah," Ron sighed.

"Ron?" Kim paused, looking worried. "Am I missing something?"

Ron gulped. He felt Rufus climb onto his shoulder, showing some support. "Something has been changed, KP."

"And the Mystical Monkey thing let's you notice it?" Kim brightened. "That's great!" she pushed the spread off, revealing she had put on the shirt and jeans. Then her face sobered. "What did he change?" she asked worriedly.

"While Monkey Fist has been exposed to the Mystical Monkey Power and has trained himself in the ways of Tai Xing Pek War, he has not the skill or the talent to use the winged monkey of Bae-Li without a ritual act," said Sensei.

"Then how did he do it without the idol?" asked Kim.

"He didn't," Ron's face fell. Then he looked into Kim's face, guilt-ridden, "I did."

Kim gasped.

"I didn't mean to," Ron said desperately. "I don't even know how I did it."

Sensei spoke, "Once the idol was brought near to Stoppablesan, it acted upon what it sensed within him. The change occurred overnight, as you both slept. Stoppablesan had no knowledge of it until morning."

Kim turned from Sensei back to Ron, beginning to understand, "That's why you were so weird this morning!"

"Yeah," Ron said slowly.

"So what's different?" Kim asked, relieved. "Is the sky supposed to be green or something?"

"Uh," Ron hesitated. "Kim?"

"Yeah?" Kim said suspiciously.

Ron's face gave new meaning to the word 'sheepish', "Before the change…" Ron really didn't want to hurt her.

"Spill, Ron!"

"We weren't married."

* * *

£

* * *

Ron and Zita went back to their room.

Ron sat on the extra bed in the lotus position, trying to call Sensei.

He must have been doing something wrong, because nothing was happening. Ron was determined not to give up, though. He wasn't a high school slacker anymore. After a while, Zita put down her new paperback and sat next to him.

"Ron, maybe we should try something else."

"Sensei will have what we need to know."

"We've been here over an hour," Zita whined. "How about lunch?"

"You go ahead," Ron didn't open his eyes.

"Can't I at least have a snack?" she said coyly. Then she nibbled Ron's ear.

Ron tried to continue his meditation, telling himself he could resist. He wished Sensei would answer.

Then she went along nibbling and kissing down his neck.

Ron could no longer keep still. A pleasant tingle went down his spine and settled- Whoa! This is NOT KP! Ron let out a cry and cringed away from her.

Zita looked down at him with a hurt look of total confusion.

"Stoppablesan!"

Ron and Zita both looked at the edge of the bed, where an image of Sensei had appeared.

"Sensei!" Ron said awkwardly but gladly. "I've been wanting to talk to you!"

"I heard as much." Sensei bowed his head deeply but quickly, "I trust you are well, Mrs. Stoppable."

"I'm good," Zita tried to smile.

"Sensei," Ron interrupted. "Monkey Fist is here! And he got this idol thing, the-" Ron tried to remember. "The flying monkey of Bailey!"

Sensei almost frowned, "That would explain much, Stoppablesan. The winged monkey of Bae-Li is tied with the mystical monkey power. It enables the master to … rethink his choices."

"Like help him decide stuff?" asked Ron.

"But Wade said there were legends about it changing the world," said Zita.

"If a man goes to sleep in a blue room and wakes up in a red room, was the room changed or was he moved while he slept?" Sensei asked cryptically.

Ron heard the question far more clearly than anything Sensei had ever said to him before. This fact, as well as the question, scared him.

"Care to translate?" asked Zita.

Ron looked at Zita. "Sensei, could this change be … unintentional?"

"The idol would sense the Monkey Master's inner needs and desires, and provide new insight into his choices."

"By changing things?" Ron asked weakly.

"By bringing the Master face to face with places that roads not taken would have brought him."

"Yeah," Ron sighed.

"Ron?" Zita was getting upset. "What am I missing?"

Ron gulped. He felt Rufus climb onto his shoulder, showing some support. "Something has been changed, Z."

"And the Monkey Mojo let's you notice it?" She brightened. "That'll be great help!" Then her face fell, "What did he change?"

"While Monkey Fist has been exposed to the Mystical Monkey Power and has trained himself in the ways of Tai Xing Pek War, he has not the skill or the talent to use the winged monkey of Bae-Li without a ritual act," said Sensei.

"So he can't have done it yet?" asked Zita.

"He didn't yet," Ron's face fell. Then he looked into Zita's face, guilt-ridden, "but I did."

She gasped.

"I didn't mean to," Ron said desperately. "I don't even know how I did it."

Sensei spoke, "Once the idol was brought near to Stoppablesan, it acted upon what it sensed within him. The change occurred overnight, as you both slept. Stoppablesan had no knowledge of it until morning."

Zita turned to Ron, beginning to understand, "That's why you were so whack this morning!"

"Yeah," Ron said slowly.

"So what's different?" Zita asked, relieved. "Were mini skirts more popular or something?"

"Uh," Ron hesitated. "Zita?"

"Yeah?" She said suspiciously.

Ron's face gave new meaning to the word 'sheepish', "Before the change…" Ron really didn't want to hurt her.

"Open the barrel, Monkey boy!"

Ron racked his brain before blurting, "You were blonde!"

* * *

-

* * *

Thanks to AtomicFire, Zaratan, and mattb3671!

I realized about a chapter ago that (once you take away the timestream stuff) this story is essentially about wife-swapping!

Therefore I feel the need to state that I never have been and never will be a 'swinger'.

That would also seem to double the reason I rated this mature.


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to mattb3671, Zaratan, AtomicFire, drakwolfstoppable, Yankee Bard, Skyagent, and chefjet.

I've rewritten portions of this chapter after GAP's insightful review drove home something I was second-guessing anyway.

Please don't kill me.

(On with our double feature…)

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

&

* * *

"What do you mean, 'we weren't married'?" asked Kim as her voice rose. 

"Well..."

"You _made _me marry you?" her voice was like something scraping a chalkboard.

"No!" Ron barked. "I don't _think_ so."

Sensei faced Kim, "The idol enabled Stoppablesan to be in a world where you are his wife instead of the other world he remembers. In a sense, he is not the same man you have been with until this time."

"So he's not _my_ Ron?" Kim asked slowly.

"Eh, technically..." Ron was still nervous. Did Sensei _really _have to point that out?

"Can we get my Ron back?" asked Kim.

That hurt. "Hey!" yelled Ron. "I'm still the same guy! Just because I married someone else, doesn't mean we can't love each other!" Ron balked, "Wait, that came out wrong."

"The idol follows the desires of the true monkey master. He must face his choices and decide them anew," Sensei told them.

Ron absorbed that, "So I have to choose whether I really want Kim or -" he caught himself.

"That is the meat of it."

"Speaking of meat," Ron rubbed his belly, "I'm Hungry!"

"So _now_ we can go to lunch?"

"Thanks, Sensei!" Ron started to get off the bed.

"You are always welcome, Stoppablesan."

"Oh, hey-" Ron stopped as he was standing. "How would Monkey Fist use that thing?"

"He must perform a sacrifice within the presence of both you and the idol."

Ron grimaced. "Good thing I've got the idol."

"Goodbye, Stoppablesan."

"Yeah," Ron waved half-heartedly. "Bye."

Sensei's image faded away.

"So who _did_ you marry?" asked Kim with an air of command.

"Huh?" Ron was suddenly very afraid.

Kim stepped into his face calmly, "You just said that you married someone else. Then Sensei confirmed that you had to choose between her and me." Kim's eyes were slits, "Who is she?"

Ron was sweating. "Uh,"

"Out with it, Ron."

"Zita?"

"Is that an answer or a question?

Ron was shaking, "Which would you prefer?

"The truth, Ron!"

Ron sat down heavily on the bed again. "I married Zita," he said softly.

"Zita," Kim said just as softly as she sat next to Ron.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Kim asked softly.

Ron's eyes started to wet, "We - you and me, that is - broke up after high school." He wiped his face, "After a while, I hooked up with Zita again," he shrugged, "and the rest is history."

"Why would we break up?"

"It was complicating the missions," Ron said sadly. "We stayed best buds," he said brightening up. "We still do the hero thing."

"Of course we do, Ron." Kim said sweetly. "I remember when our personal life first affected the missions." That confident look appeared in her eyes, "We got through it."

"That's not how I remember it, KP."

"So we aren't married?"

"Well," He looked at their hands and the matching rings. "Technically, no. I mean - I _am_ the guy you met in pre-K, your sidekick, best friend and high school boyfriend. But, I'm not the guy that you married." His face twitched, "It's weird."

"Yeah," Kim pouted. Not the puppy dog pout, thank god. But this sad pout was not much easier to take.

"I don't want to hurt you, KP. I'm sorry." Ron put a hand on her knee. "We could try it from here, I guess."

Kim looked at him strangely, "Thank you, but I really would rather have my Ron back. If that is okay."

"Sure, KP. I just wish I knew how to do that."

"Well. All the Rons I've ever known think better when they're full. Let's go eat."

* * *

£

* * *

"Blonde?" Zita said disbelieving, "I was blonde." 

"Yeah," said Ron. "I consciously didn't hate it or anything." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess you just look- uh," he smiled, "nicer this way."

"You changed my hair." She still sounded like she didn't believe it. "But it's _always _been black!"

"Not to me." Ron was just relieved that she seemed to _starting_ to believe it. Hopefully, he'd never have to tell her the truth.

Sensei faced Zita, "The idol enabled Stoppablesan to be in a world where your hair is black instead of the other world he remembers. In a sense, he is not the same man you have been with until this time."

"So he's not _my_ Ron?" Zita asked slowly.

"Eh, technically..." Ron was still nervous. Did Sensei _really _have to point that out? Did Sensei disapprove of Ron's lie?

"Can we get my Ron back?" asked Zita.

That hurt. "Hey!" yelled Ron. "I'm still the same guy! Just because I married someone with different color hair, doesn't mean we can't love each other!"

"Ooh," Zita winced. "Sorry, Ron. That came out wrong."

"The idol follows the desires of the true monkey master. He must face his choices and decide hem anew," Sensei told them.

Ron absorbed that, "So I have to choose whether I really want Zita or -" he caught himself, "the other, blonde Zita."

"That is the meat of it."

"Speaking of meat," Ron rubbed his belly, "I'm Hungry!"

"So _now_ we can go to lunch?" Zita's slave girl outfit wiggled as she laughed.

"Thanks, Sensei!" Ron started to get off the bed.

"You are always welcome, Stoppablesan."

"Oh, hey-" Ron stopped as he was standing. "How would Monkey Fist use that thing?"

"He must perform a sacrifice within the presence of both you and the idol."

Ron grimaced. "Well, at least he has to come to me."

"Goodbye, Stoppablesan."

"Yeah," Ron waved half-heartedly. "Bye."

Sensei's image then faded.

Zita had been checking the mirror, "Did I look that bad as a blonde?"

Ron smiled for her, "Not 'bad', just different."

Zita took his arm as they walked out of their room, "Well, at least you didn't make me a redhead like Kim."

"Kim's a redhead?" Ron pretended to be surprised. He saw a way to hopefully make this easier on Z. Apparently, Kim was a sore spot in this marriage.

"Yeah," said Zita. "What was she before?"

Ron thought, "It was black."

Zita paused, "You changed my hair to her color, and hers to red."

"Uh, I guess so."

"Well, I guess that's okay." Zita said as they went to the elevator, "I mean, you could have fixed it so you were married to her instead of me!" she said with a forced laughed.

Ron laughed along, "C'mon, why would I do _that_?"

* * *

&

* * *

"Rufus, keep to your own plate!" Kim admonished. 

Rufus actually attempted a puppy dog pout, which is impossible with buckteeth. So he then went back and sat next to his plate again.

"So what do you want to do after lunch?"

"Figure out how to get my husband back?"

"Right." Ron stuck another portion on the small plate Rufus was using, "I suppose if it was because of something in my subconscious, then I have to settle that to put things right."

"But what is that?" asked Kim. "Do you have doubts about Zita?"

Ron almost dropped his fork. "Maybe…"

"Does that mean my Ron isn't sure about me?" Kim asked, looking concerned.

"I," Ron frowned. "I wish I knew, KP."

* * *

£

* * *

Over lunch in the restaurant, Zita kept going. "I mean - blonde hair doesn't exactly run in my family, Ron." 

"Well, I guess it did before," Ron said as he munched a burrito.

"So, was Shego purple or something before?" Zita sounded like she was trying to trap him.

"Purple?" Ron made a face. "No way!" Then he paused, "She is green, right?"

"Yeah," Zita said softly.

"So what do you want to do after lunch?"

"Shouldn't you be looking for Monkey Fist?"

"You heard Sensei. He needs to come to me." Ron stuck another portion on the small plate Rufus was using, "We may as well have fun waiting. Right, little buddy?"

"Nghuk," Rufus nodded and dug into his food.

* * *

&

* * *

Next, Ron and Kim attended a question and answer session with Jack Crawford, and one of the show's writers and a producer.

It was during one of Crawford's long-winded stories that something occurred to Ron. "Kim?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"We've dated since high school, right?"

"Yeah," Kim looked at him almost as though he should know.

"So, you're the only girlfriend that your Ron's ever known?"

"Right." Kim's eyes widened just a bit. "You think he wanted something new," she whispered fearfully.

"Not consciously," Ron put an arm around her. "Just like I might have wondered… deep down…"

"About me?"

"Yeah." Ron came close and looked into her eyes, "I didn't plan this, KP, and I'm sure he didn't either."

"But it still happened because of something you both feel."

"I wish I could say different."

"So what do you do now?" Kim asked.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

£

* * *

Next, Ron and Zita attended a question and answer session with Jack Crawford, and one of the show's writers and a producer. Zita seemed down. She hardly looked at the actor she seemed to crush on, and she wasn't laughing at the funny stories they told. 

"Z," Ron whispered as he put an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer for a moment, "You changed me."

Ron didn't like where that was going. "I love you just as you are," he told her. He figured he could learn, at least. Mystic idol or not, something had to be there for them to have married. Looking at her in that slave outfit explained part of it.

"But not as I was before," she whimpered.

Ron began to see what he had to tell her, but he wasn't sure how. "Suppose I told you," he took a breath, "I wasn't completely honest about the blonde thing."

"What?"

"Suppose I told you that I _did _switch you and Kim."

Zita was listening carefully, hanging on every word.

"That I was married to Kim before, but now, I'm with _you_."

"You're playing me," she breathed, wide-eyed.

Ron shook his head, "I was before, but this is real."

Zita grabbed his neck violently and kissed him passionately.

Ron was hesitant at first, but his libido decided very quickly that he should just enjoy this moment. He then kissed right back.

"Yum," Zita said when their lips unlocked.

"Feel better?"

"Much," she whispered, remembering where they were. Then her eyes clouded, "You didn't say that just to cheer me up, did you?"

Ron answered cautiously, "Yes, but I had lied earlier, thinking that it would spare your feelings. When that backfired, I told you the truth. Forgive me?"

"Sure, so long as you never ask me to change my hair."

"Wouldn't think of it," Ron reached up and handled a lock of her dark hair. It was softer than he thought it would be. He could get used to this.

"I have to admit, part of me would like to rub this in Kim's face." She showed off a cute frown, "Is that evil?"

"Maybe," Ron admitted. "But she doesn't remember, so she won't know unless we tell her." After a pause, Ron gestured with his pointing finger, "_That_ would be evil."

"Okay," Zita said reluctantly.

"Um, Zita?"

"Yeah."

"Did Kim and me _ever_ date?"

Zita stared at him, then her eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Ron leaned back quickly from her anger, "No need to jel," Ron said quickly. "It's just I don't remember the real history that you do, and I was curious."

Zita visibly calmed, "Sorry, Ron." She sighed, "Yeah, in high school. You guys got together at the Junior Prom. Everybody thought you guys were perfect, too. I guess I feel I still have to compete with that."

"Well, we obviously broke up."

"Yeah, summer after high school."

"Then you and I got married."

"Not immediately, silly."

"As happy as we are now?"

"You are such a romantic."

"So before you kill me for forgetting, when's our anniversary?"

Zita giggled, "June seventh."

Ron got a bad taste in his mouth, that's when he married Kim. Well, at least he'll remember it.

* * *

-

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

&

* * *

They did their best to make the rest of the day fun. They took part in a 'Kroaxan Squareball' tournament. They came in second. Not bad since Kim was learning the rules as she went.

After dinner, they checked that the idol was still safe and then went back to the viewing room to rest. Kim was stretched out over several chairs, napping with her head in Ron's lap as he watched the episode, 'Looking Glass'.

Ron could actually relate to this episode for once, watching the command crew of the Revenge return to a different ship than the one they had left, but similar enough to be creepy. It was as Commander Kane asked his crew what could have happened to their counterparts that Ron had an epiphany.

As the 'reflections' of the crew were shown being thrown into the brig of the real revenge, Ron formed the thought clearly in his mind. It hadn't been just a transfer, but an _exchange_. Kim's husband was back where he had come from. He was with Zita!

Ron felt a pang of jealousy as he realized that he was stroking Kim's hair. She really looked beautiful as she slept. Turnabout is fair, he supposed, particularly with himself. The other Ron is facing the same problems, the same choice. Kim or Zita. Stay or return.

Kim's already made it clear she wants things back as they were.

For the sake of both these women, he had to return, but how does he do it?

Kim stirred beneath his hand, there in his lap. She turned onto her back. Ron was looking down at her closed eyes. He playfully tapped her nose with his finger.

Kim sniffled and wiggled her nose. He then tenderly traced his finger along her lips. Kim reflexively puckered and then moaned lightly and briefly.

Ron realized that if he stayed, he could experience something that he never had before. He and Kim never had gone all the way when they were dating. Even he and Zita had waited until the honeymoon. In time, she could be willing. But would that be cheating?

Maybe not if he stayed. Staying would be almost like a divorce/remarriage without the drama. Only he and his wife would even know.

Even if he could 'sample the goods' and then return, that would actually be more disrespectful to Kim than it would be to Zita. Worse, if he did that, how could he face his Kim, his best friend and mission partner, after doing that here?

No. Kim's right. Hands off. That's the right thing to do. As he looked down, watching Kim's breathing, his hand hovered over her a moment. He knew it must be the right thing, because it sure wasn't the easy thing.

* * *

£

* * *

After the panel, Zita insisted they go back up to their room. As they entered Ron asked, "Did you forget something, Z?"

Zita walked into the main part of the room and turned around. "No, but I realized something."

"What's that?"

"You don't remember our anniversary, our wedding," she sat on the bed and stretched divinely, "or our honeymoon."

"That's right," said Ron, a little embarrassed.

Zita then stood up again and began a sultry little dance, "This is our chance for a second honeymoon."

Ron was breathless as Zita danced over to him, making full use of her costume and the assets it barely concealed.

"Or for you, our first," she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ron put his arms around her as they kissed.

Rufus jumped out of Ron's tunic, barely noticed by his humans. He opened a drawer, lay down on some shirts and went back to sleep.

Zita released their kiss and stepped back to resume her little silent dance. She loosened her top slowly, revealing more and more as she twirled, bent and curved slowly.

Ron circled around, never taking his eyes from her as he walked to sit on the bed, nearly tripping over it when he arrived.

Finally, her top fell away. Zita had no tan lines. She was more ample than Kim.

Oh God, Kim!

Zita continued her dance either not noticing the look on Ron's face, or taking its goofy appearance for male excitement.

Ron didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all, his beautiful wife.

Zita danced a little closer, jiggling in front of him and smiling.

Talk about a beautiful wife. He reached out without thinking.

Zita stepped back out of reach, teasing him.

She soon wiggled out of her costume completely and teased him a little more before practically launching herself into his lap, straddling him. Ron was knocked onto his back as they kissed. Then Zita arched her back as Ron began kissing every inch of her that his lips could reach. He left very little unkissed.

They rolled so that she could lie back while he continued his exhaustive lip survey.

His robe and tunic came off slowly as he kissed up and down her body.

When the moment of full joining came, Zita moaned as he moved within her, "Oh, Ron. _My _Ron."

Ron paused when he heard that. Then quickly covered his hesitation with some ear nibbling while he thought.

He wasn't _her_ Ron. He's somewhere else.

Passion, and Zita's hands on his rump, brought his thoughts back to his current activity.

Zita curled her arms and legs about him completely when he was finally spent within her. She then passed into sleep, suggesting to Ron that, despite his inexperience with Zita's body, they had actually climaxed together.

Ron laid there another moment, too tired and unwilling to break their connection.

It hadn't been just a transfer, he realized, but an _exchange_. Zita's husband was back where he had come from. He was with Kim!

Ron felt a pang of jealousy but then realized how futile that was in his current position.

She really looked beautiful as she slept. Turnabout is fair, he supposed, particularly with himself. The other Ron is facing the same problems, the same choice. Kim or Zita. Stay or return.

If he wants to return, how does he do it? Does he want to return?

Zita stirred beneath him. He turned over onto his back. Zita settled into a semi-fetal position with her head on his chest.

Ron realized that Zita had just given an experience like never before. He and Kim had waited until the honeymoon. He'd never had anyone else this way before. She knew ways to excite him that Kim had not yet tried.

Had he just cheated on Kim?

Maybe not if he stayed. Staying would be almost like a divorce/remarriage without the drama. Only he and his wife would even know.

But if he were to return, _that _would make him an adulterer. But it would actually be more disrespectful to Zita than it would be to Kim. How could he face the Kim that was a wife, as well as best friend and mission partner, after what he's just done here?

How could he give up what he had with Kim to stay with Zita?

Could he even face the Kim that lives here as just best friend and mission partner, knowing what marriage to her is like?

Why is the right thing never the easy thing?

* * *

-

* * *

My first really mature scene and it wasn't even my favorite pair. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Zaratan and mattb3671. The fastest reviewers in the west! Also a nod to jebus-zero for catching an error.

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

&

* * *

As the next episode began, Ron shook Kim lightly. "Kimber," he whispered. 

"Not yet, Mom," Kim murmured.

Ron got a mischievous idea. He mustered his best German accent, "Now, Miss Possible, you are powerless to save your precious pandaroo from my cuddle-eradicator!" The accent was actually terrible, but it worked.

Kim bolted upright to a sitting position, then seeing that there were no villains or cuddle buddies around, gave Ron a look of mock death, "Ron!"

"Shhh," Ron placed his finger to his mouth, "people are watching the show, KP."

She scowled.

"C'mon, It's time to get ready for that cabaret you're so keen on me entering."

They made their way to the main ballroom, which was now restricted to only those registered for the event. While preparing, Ron and Kim decided to stage a mock battle between a Kreslan knight and a rogue psionic martial artist, who could render his energy sword useless with her powers. It was simple and contrived, but a little sparring on stage was bound to impress people.

That settled, they informed the master of ceremonies and sat down waiting for show time. Ned sat next to them, having come in an elaborate Feth Lord costume which beeped awkwardly when he sat a certain way, but had an excellent 'heavy breathing' sound effect. Both sounds gave Kim the willies.

Soon the room was opened again. An audience drifted in slowly, taking seats and muttering to each other.

The show began with a skit starring two Quingars trying to purchase a used threk'neth from a Congaran, with hilarious results. Then came a dance routine by a Kreslan priestess, and various costumes with little acting or presentation, but some beautiful in their own way, including Ned's 'Dar Nedvar'.

Eventually Ron and Kim were introduced. Kim tumbled onto the stage, with Ron running up just after.

"Surrender for crimes against the Kingdom!" said Ron in a hollow tone, somewhat nervous.

"You'll never capture me!" Kim bravadoed, actually having fun playing villain.

"You force me to use force," As he picked up his model sword handle, Ron inwardly wished he had thought through their dialogue instead of adlibbing.

"That's useless against my psionic powers," Kim waved her hands.

"So it is," said Ron, dropping the prop back at his side.

Suddenly, monkeys in ninja gear dropped down from the ceiling onto Kim.

She fought with difficulty against the large number of monkeys. She shrieked as several of them bit her while the rest grabbed her arms and legs and dragged her down.

Monkey Fist nimbly dropped down just after. "And you are useless to defeat my power," he said as he held the winged monkey of Bae-Li high before him.

"How'd you get that?" Ron yelled.

"You actually thought a mere safe and a few hotel workers could keep me from my destiny?"

Ron took a real fighting stance, all showmanship forgotten. Rufus ran up onto Ron's shoulder from inside his tunic and assumed his own fighting stance.

"Is he supposed to be a Wonkor?" someone in the front row asked.

Monkey Fist took this personally, "I am a Monkey Master!" he yelled to the room. He harrumphed, "Wonkor indeed."

"Monkeys have tails!" someone else in the audience yelled.

"Yeah, where's your tail?" yelled yet another.

Boos started echoing around the room.

Ron decided to attack while Monkey Fist was distracted.

Unfortunately, the monkey ninjas were not distracted. Several moved to keep Ron from both Kim and Monkey Fist. Others silently threatened further harm upon Kim, who was still struggling in their grip on the stage floor.

Monkey Fist knelt down next to Kim's head and raised the heavy idol over his own head, "Quiet!"

The room did get quiet once everyone realized that Monkey Fist was ready to smash Kim's skull with the idol.

* * *

£

* * *

After holding Zita close and stroking her skin and hair for too short a time, Ron knew he had to wake her. Her decided on tickling her upper lip when he realized how cute her face got when she scrunched her nose in response. 

After several minutes of this, Zita opened her eyes and lifted her head to look into his, "Did you get the Rictor scale on that quake?"

Ron smiled, "I'm surprised the Earth held its orbit."

She moved up and kissed him sweetly, then passionately.

"C'mon," Ron said when they stopped for air, "It's time to get ready for that cabaret you're so keen on me entering."

Ron discovered that watching Zita put on the slave girl costume was just as fun as watching her take it off.

They made their way to the main ballroom, which was now restricted to only those registered for the event. While preparing, Ron and Zita decided that the Kreslan Knight should rescue the Rianan slave girl. But that left them without a villain to rescue her from.

Ned was happy to help out, having come in an elaborate Feth Lord costume which beeped awkwardly when he sat a certain way, but had an excellent 'heavy breathing' sound effect. Zita said the entire costume was cool.

Their act all settled, they informed the master of ceremonies and sat down waiting for show time.

Soon the room was opened again. An audience drifted in slowly, taking seats and muttering to each other.

The show began with a skit starring two Quingars trying to purchase a used threk'neth from a Congaran, with hilarious results. Then came a dance routine by a Kreslan priestess, and various costumes with little acting or presentation, but some beautiful in their own way. Eventually Ron, Ned and Zita were introduced. Ned half-dragged Zita onto the stage with Ron running up just after.

"Release that citizen! Slavery is a crime in this kingdom!" said Ron in a hollow tone, somewhat nervous.

"Try and take her from me!" Ned bravadoed, his voice modified by his mask.

"You force me to use force," As he picked up his model sword handle, Ron inwardly wished he had thought through their dialogue instead of adlibbing.

"That's useless against my formidable powers," Ned waved one hand at Ron.

"So it is," said Ron, dropping the prop back at his side.

Suddenly, monkeys in ninja gear dropped down from the ceiling onto Ned and Zita.

Ned was easily dragged off the stage. Zita shrieked as several of the monkeys bit her while the rest grabbed her arms and legs and dragged her down.

Monkey Fist nimbly dropped down just after. "And you are useless to defeat my power," he said as he held the winged monkey of Bae-Li high before him.

"_Now _you show up?" Ron yelled. He took a real fighting stance, all showmanship forgotten.

"Is he supposed to be a Wonkor?" someone in the front row asked.

Monkey Fist took this personally, "I am a Monkey Master!" he yelled to the room. He harrumphed, "Wonkor indeed."

"Monkeys have tails!" someone else in the audience yelled.

"Yeah, where's your tail?" yelled yet another.

Boos started echoing around the room.

Ron decided to attack while Monkey Fist was distracted.

Unfortunately, the monkey ninjas were not distracted. The ones that had handled Ned moved to keep Ron from both Zita and Monkey Fist. Others silently threatened further harm upon Zita, who was still struggling in their grip on the stage floor.

Monkey Fist knelt down next to Zita's head and raised the heavy idol over his head, "Quiet!"

The room did get quiet once everyone realized that Monkey Fist was ready to smash Zita's skull with the idol.

* * *

-

* * *

"But ...Wonkors are cool," said Drakken. 

"Hey!" called the Director. "This is a closed set! Get him out of here!"


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks to Jebus-zero, Zaratan, and AtomicFire.

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

&

* * *

Monkey Fist grinned at Ron with a gleam in his eyes. "You will surrender all the mystical monkey power to me voluntarily, or I will sacrifice your precious Kim right in front of you, enabling me to take it from you." 

The insane nobleman then laughed. His voice rose to a yell as he said, "Your wife or your power! Choose!" Then he said, almost conversationally, "Of course, I win either way! I will be the **true monkey master**!"

Kim spoke through gritted teeth, "You are _so_ dead when I get loose."

* * *

£

* * *

Monkey Fist grinned at Ron with a gleam in his eyes. "You will surrender all the mystical monkey power to me voluntarily, or I will sacrifice your lovely wife right in front of you, enabling me to take it from you." 

The insane nobleman then laughed. His voice rose to a yell as he said, "Your wife or your power! Choose!" Then he said, almost conversationally, "Of course, I win either way! I will be the **true monkey master**!"

Zita looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Ron?"

* * *

&£

* * *

The idol was right there. Ron had used it in his sleep before, when the idol was in a different room. He could just make everything right in an instant if he could figure how.

No, leaving the red room for the blue doesn't change the fact that it's a red room. Leaving wouldn't help these people, especially his loving wife.

Then it came to Ron. The winged monkey of Bae-Li had not changed the world. It had not changed him. It had only shown him his greatest choice, the one that mattered most to him. The choice that altered his entire life.

Since he woke up this morning, he had been in a world resulting from the choice he had not made, the road he had not taken, the room he had not entered. He had now seen the results of both sides of that choice.

What surprised him most was the realization that neither one really mattered. This decision had not altered his destiny, in either world. He still battled evil alone and at Kim's side, as the situation dictated. Whether Kim or Zita, or anyone else, shared his house, his bed and his life with him was entirely another matter. Icing on the cake.

Regardless of who his bride was, he was Ron Stoppable. He was the true monkey master. He was a hero.

Ron looked his wife in the eye, "I have already made my choice and I stand by it."

The idol began to glow in the villain's hands. He screamed as it burned into his flesh. When he let go, it floated slowly and easily across the stage to settle at Ron's feet.

For only a moment the room seemed hazy.

* * *

&

* * *

When Ron could see clearly again, Monkey Fist was now brandishing a dagger at Zita's neck as the monkeys held her down. 

Zita?

Zita! He's back!

"Hand back the idol or she bleeds to death here on stage!"

"If I give it back, you'll bash her head in!" Ron yelled righteously.

Just then Ned tried to sneak up on Monkey Fist and hit him with his own energy sword model.

Two monkeys counterattacked, driving Ned back easily.

But as though this were some sort of signal, several men in red shirts moved up to the stage to grapple with the ninja animals. Braver members of the audience then joined the fray.

Soon, it was the monkeys who were outnumbered as more and more people mustered the confidence to fight. Naturally, even more people left the room for safer regions.

Ron, ignoring the chaos around him, then stepped up to Monkey Fist.

Zita was still lying on the floor with a knife held at her throat.

Monkey Fist was staring at Ron.

Ron could see fear in his eyes already. "Give it up."

"Never!" The villain yelled holding the blade closer to Zita's skin.

"You've already lost," Ron said plainly.

"It's mine!" he yelled. "Give it to me!"

Ron gazed down at Zita, "Hi, Z."

She looked at him oddly for a second, then she seemed to recognize something about him anew. "Hi!" she smiled sheepishly.

"What are you two on about?" yelled Monkey Fist.

That was actually all the distraction Ron needed. He simply kicked his nemesis in the jaw.

Monkey Fist sailed back the short distance into the MC's podium. The podium fell over with the furry man sprawled on top of it.

Ron then kneeled down to help Zita up.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"You have no idea," Ron smiled.

The monkeys were now in retreat, disappearing into the woodwork.

Zita gave Ron a passionate kiss, "Welcome back."

Ron bent down and picked up the winged monkey, "We should get this back to its rightful owner."

Zita tapped his shoulder, "That would be him." She pointed at the unconscious villain.

Ron stared at her, "He _bought_ it?"

"Yeah."

Ron was beside himself, "What was I _thinking_?" After a moment he decided, "I'll give it to Sensei. He'll know how to protect it."

On cue, a ninja stepped out and held out his hands.

Ron gave the ninja a fierce look as he handed over the idol, "Sure, where were you during the fight?"

The ninja simply bowed deeply and leaped into nothingness.

* * *

£

* * *

When Ron could see clearly again, Monkey Fist was now brandishing a dagger at Kim's neck as the monkeys held her down. 

Kim?

Kim! He's back!

"Hand back the idol or she bleeds to death here on stage!"

"If I give it back, you'll bash her head in!" Ron yelled righteously.

Rufus jumped at Monkey Fist ready to claw his face.

Monkey Fist batted him away with his free hand.

Then Ned tried to sneak up on Monkey Fist and hit him with his own energy sword model.

Two monkeys counterattacked, driving Ned back easily.

But as though this were some sort of signal, several men in red shirts moved up to the stage to grapple with the ninja animals. Braver members of the audience then joined the fray.

Soon, it was the monkeys who were outnumbered as more and more people mustered the confidence to fight. Naturally, even more people left the room for safer regions.

Ron, ignoring the chaos around him, then stepped up to Monkey Fist.

Kim was still lying on the floor with a knife held at her throat.

Monkey Fist was staring at Ron.

Ron could see fear in his eyes already. "Give it up."

"Never!" The villain yelled holding the blade closer to Kim's skin.

"You've already lost," Ron said plainly.

"It rightfully should be mine!" he yelled. "Give it to me!"

Ron gazed down at Kim, "Hey, KP."

She looked at him oddly for a second, then she seemed to recognize something about him anew. "Hi!" she beamed.

"What are you two on about?" yelled Monkey Fist.

That was actually all the distraction they needed. Kim punched Fisk in the nose with her closest fist.

Ron simply pushed his dazed nemesis backward with one foot.

Monkey Fist sailed back the short distance into the MC's podium. The podium fell over with the furry man sprawled on top of it.

Rufus ran up on top of the villain's chest and gibbered at him as though counting. He then raised his forepaws in a victory sign.

Ron kneeled down to help Kim up.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"You have no idea," Ron smiled.

The monkeys were now in retreat, disappearing into the woodwork.

Kim gave Ron a sweet, tender kiss, "Welcome back."

Ron bent down and picked up the winged monkey, "We need to keep this away from him."

Kim thought a moment, "Maybe Sensei will know what to do with it."

"Yeah! He'll know how to protect it."

On cue, a ninja stepped out and held out his hands.

Ron gave the ninja a fierce look as he handed over the idol, "Sure, where were you during the fight?"

The ninja simply bowed deeply and leaped into nothingness.

* * *

-

* * *

Once upon a time I published these once a week. 

So much for that lately! It relieves my stress.

Hope you continue to enjoy these while they last!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

&

* * *

"So, how's Kim?" Zita asked with a smile on the way back to their room.

"Which one?" Ron jibed back. Then more seriously, "I explained everything, right?"

She nodded. "You did smokescreen things a bit at first."

"Oh?"

"You were trying to spare my feelings," she took his hand. "It's cool."

"Well, you will be happy to know that nothing happened."

Zita stopped in her tracks.

Ron then stopped and turned to face her, still holding her hand, "What?"

Zita turned a deep red and brought her free hand up to a crooked little smile, "I wish I could say the same."

Ron stared at his wife as his jaw dropped to the floor.

Zita remained sheepish, "When you - he?- finally told me that he'd chosen me over Kim," she looked down at the floor and lowered her voice, "I wanted to celebrate."

"Oh. My. God."

"It was you," she whined.

"He was _Kim's husband_!"

Zita threw down the hand that Ron had been holding, "You're more upset about Kim than you are about us?"

That startled Ron. "She's my best friend," he said softly.

Zita fumed. She let out a growl and fast walked into the elevator, which closed after her.

Ron was left alone in the first floor hallway.

* * *

£

* * *

"So, how's Zita?" Kim asked with a smile on the way back to their room.

The question surprised Ron, "I explained everything then?"

"What I could understand," she nodded.

"Well, Zita was cool," Ron said cryptically before he took hold of Kim's hand, "But I'm glad to be home."

Kim leaned in and they kissed, slowly and passionately. "I am so glad we never broke up."

"Why would we do that?"

"That's what you - he? - told me. We - they broke up after high school when it made the missions too tough." She cocked her head sweetly, "I'm glad we're stronger than that."

Another short, lingering kiss.

"So was he a good kisser?" Ron asked jokingly.

"I never kissed him on the lips," Kim said reflectively. Then she bit her lip and blushed, "but I wanted to."

Ron smiled and went into his 'hip hop' routine, "It's cool! You know the ladies love the Rondog!"

Kim giggled. "So what about Zita?"

Ron went pale, "What about 'er?"

"Does she kiss nice?" Kim raised an eyebrow at Ron and leaned in with a touch of righteous menace.

"She." Ron wiped his face, "She kisses okay."

Kim giggled even harder. "It's fine, Ron. I'm just joshing you."

Ron sighed as the elevator door opened.

Kim walked in, "It's not like you slept with her or anything."

Ron stopped in his tracks.

Kim was walking so fast that his hand dropped out of hers. She looked back to see what was keeping him.

The guilt on his face said it all. He just stared at the floor as the door closed between them.

He did see the frozen look of complete devastation on Kim's face before she was gone.

Ron was left alone in the first floor hallway.

* * *

&

* * *

Ron walked slowly out of the elevator and down the hall to his room. He unlocked the door with his card key. He was pleased to see that the ball latch was not attached.

He opened the door slowly and found Zita sitting on the bed, watching Rufus tumble around upon the spread in an obvious attempt to cheer her up.

It wasn't working. She was crying.

Ron walked in and stood behind her, not sure what to say.

After a moment, Zita spoke without turning around. "You think I'm some sort of tramp, don't you?"

"Z," Ron said softly.

"Well, it's true," she yelled. "I'm just a whore!"

"I'm sorry, Z."

She turned, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry I thought more about Kim than you." He spoke softly, forcefully. "I'm sorry that I put you in the position to do what you did."

Zita turned forward again and sobbed into her hands.

Ron sat down on the bed's bottom edge, just behind her, and placed a hand on her left shoulder. "You didn't know I'd be back. None of us did. You and he probably thought that things might stay that way forever."

When Zita didn't turn again, he leaned in and kissed her on the shoulder blade. "In this outfit, who could resist you?"

Zita only cried harder.

Rufus had stopped his tumbling about and was watching, "Awwww."

"Was that the wrong thing to say?"

"I seduced him," she sobbed again. "I'm a class A tramp!"

"He's as much your husband as I am," said Ron. "At least while he was here."

"You mean that?"

"Very much." Ron patted her shoulder, "Hey, if it had been someone besides Kim on my end, I might have done what he did. I just have experience resisting her wiles," he smiled.

Zita began to smile, despite herself. The tears didn't stop, but she managed a little giggle.

"There's my slave princess."

Zita turned around, facing him halfway, at the same time moving to allow him further onto the bed. She ran her hand along the bedspread a minute. "I probably would have killed you if you had," she paused, "with her."

"I know," Ron said simply. "That's probably another reason I didn't. I know how you must feel when I drop everything at Kim's call. I can now tell you from experience that even when Kim and I are thrust together, nothing will happen between us." He took hold of her chin, "I love you, Zita Stoppable. I know now, more than ever, you are the only woman for me."

He kissed her tear soaked lips. It became a passionate embrace. They stayed like that for some time, lying together as husband and wife. Finally, they fell asleep.

* * *

-

* * *

I realize some of you now hate me for leaving Kim in the elevator while Zita went on.

This separation was due to both pacing and chapter length. You may not have to wait long.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Zaratan, BayBee Kay, and MrDrP (I'll try to post warning signs in the future)

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

£

* * *

Ron walked slowly out of the elevator and down the hall to his room. He unlocked the door with his card key, but the door wouldn't open more than a few inches. The ball latch was attached. 

"Go away," Kim called from inside. She was crying.

"Kim," Ron pleaded.

"I said, 'Go away'!" something struck the door.

Ron shut the door. He couldn't even change his clothes.

Ron leaned against the wall next to the door. Why was he concerned about clothes? His marriage was over. He had ruined everything between him and the best friend he had ever had.

He sat down there, numb while Rufus patted his cheek. Time went by unnoticed.

A red shirt came by, "You need to clear the hall, sir"

"It's all my fault," Ron told him.

"Please get to your room, sir."

Dar Nedvar stepped up, "Whoa, Ron. You okay?"

"It's over, Ned," Ron said blankly.

Ned waived off the security man. "Yeah, the police took away that weird hairy guy."

As the red shirt was leaving, Ron looked at Ned's half-masked face, "Kim hates me."

Ned was taken aback, "No way! She loves you!"

Rufus gibbered something indicating that he agreed with Ned.

Ned pulled Ron to his feet. "C'mon, you can crash in my room for a while."

"Thanks, Nedder."

"Yeah, good thing I stayed up for the Tolkienthon."

Ron lay out on the extra bed in Ned's room. He was asleep almost immediately.

Ron woke up with Ned an inch from his face.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

For a fleeting instant, Ron was feeling murderous.

Rufus was shaking one paw up at Ned, gibbering angrily.

Ron slowly sat up; surprised his head was not hurting. Then he remembered the pain in his heart. The one he put there. But what made him feel worse was the pain he'd given Kim.

"C'mon, Ron there's not much time!" Ned pulled him off the bed.

"For what?"

"I arranged for a wake up call in your room at 6am." Ned let Ron lean on the wall while he got a glass of water from the bathroom sink. "That's in ten minutes!"

Ron was almost awake. He found a glass of water in his hand and took a drink. It was cool and made him a little more alert. "So?"

"So, if you go back to your room now, Kim has to meet you in the hall when she comes out." Ned looked seriously at Ron, "Whatever's wrong, you guys need to talk."

Ron beamed, "Ned, when did you get so good at marriage counseling?"

Ned grinned, "I have been studying the male-female interaction." He picked up a book entitled, 'When Mars and Venus Collide'. "I hope to find a suitable female with whom to test my new knowledge."

Ron cocked his head, "Do you remember Zita?"

* * *

Ron made his way quickly to the hall outside Kim's room. He wasn't sure if he would hear the phone ring inside from the hall. He didn't hear a ring. Either he arrived after the call or it wasn't audible. Kim should take a little while to get dressed. She might go back to sleep. Six in the morning is a little early to be up at a con. He could be there a while. 

After waiting a half hour, Ron thought of trying the door again. It's probably still latched. If it is, the sound of opening the door would set Kim off, replaying that awful scene from last night. Ron wasn't sure he could take that. But it was no worse than what he'd put Kim through. More importantly, Kim was worth it.

Ron stood up and slipped the card key in as quietly as he could. The door unlocked as expected. He tried opening it slowly, quietly. It was unlatched!

Ron stepped into a room lit only by the dawn creeping through curtained windows. Kim was sitting on the foot of the bed, staring at the floor.

Rufus jumped out of Ron's tunic, opened a drawer, lay down on some shirts and went back to sleep.  
Ron hesitated briefly. When Kim didn't move, he carefully sat down next to her.

"Took you long enough," she didn't look up.

"You told me to leave," Ron said, confused.

"The wake up call was pretty obvious," Kim turned her head slightly away.

"That was Ned's idea."

She looked at him in surprise, "Ned?"

Ron nodded, "He let me crash with him too." He wanted to hold her and console her. That was his role in times like this. This time was different though. He was the problem. "Kim, I can't change what I did, but I would."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah, where's that flying monkey when we actually need it?"

Ron shook his head, "It doesn't work that way anyhow. It doesn't change anything, really. It," he struggled to relate the concept, "moved me to a place where history is different. Sure, the rest of the world was different, but I was the same."

Kim looked at the mirror dreamily, "Like the two rooms."

"Sensei explained to you too?"

"I was sitting right here!" Kim said impatiently. Then she rethought and half-frowned, "Sorry, wrong Ron."

"It's okay. I should have realized that you would hear it just like Zita did."

The atmosphere became heavy again at the mention of her name. They sat quietly, without moving. Without looking at each other.

"Ron?" She said softly.

"Yeah, KP?" He answered hopefully, not wanting to make much noise for some reason.

"You didn't plan this – this 'switch'?"

"No." He was firm but still sounded guilty.

"You didn't know if you'd be back?"

"Not for sure."

"Over there, she's your wife."

"Ron's wife," he said noting the distinction, though he nodded.

"You know, if he had stayed longer, I would have."

Ron looked into her eyes, her own guilt showed, but the sadness and disappointment were still dominant. "But you didn't," he took hold of her hand. "At least, he was still me. Zita's a whole different person."

"But she was your wife," Kim said slowly.

"For a day," Ron stressed. Then he came to a realization. He squinted on eye as he looke at Kim, "Who's arguing whose side?"

Kim smiled weakly and squeezed his hand, "I forgive you, Ron."

* * *

-

* * *

I will always prefer a happy ending. 

I hope it wasn't too contrived.

Epilogue soon.


	11. Epilogue

Noble mention to my latest reviewers; Visigoth29527 , Yankee Bard, and Brother to Vorlons (AKA GAP).

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

&

* * *

Ron and Zita tiredly set their bags on the living room floor. 

Ron collapsed into an easy chair.

"Sandwiches, Hon?" Zita walked toward the kitchen.

"Sounds great, Z."

After a mere moment, there was a knock at the door.

Ron got up and opened the door, "KP!"

"Hi, Ron." Kim smiled, "Is it too soon? I know you just got back."

"It's never a bad time for you, Kim." Ron then had a thought and blushed, "Well, almost never."

"Too much info, Ron."

Zita came in from the kitchen carrying plates. She almost jumped at seeing Kim, "Oh, hi."

Kim smiled, blushing slightly, "I hope I'm not intruding, Zita."

"No," Zita said quickly. "You're my best friend's husband - I mean - Ron -" She sighed, composing herself. "Want half a PBJ?"

"No thanks. I just wanted to say hello before I fly back to Boston."

Zita handed Rufus a cookie.

Kim turned to Ron as she sat on the couch with Zita, "So how was your weekend? Wade told me you ran into Monkey Fist."

Ron finished his first bite of sandwich, "Yeah, nothing you and I couldn't handle."

Zita nearly dropped her sandwich and then tried to signal Ron discreetly.

"Thanks, Ron," Kim said sweetly and a little confused. "But I was at my folks', visiting."

Ron did drop his sandwich, "Oh, yeah!" He picked up the errant snack from the floor. "Uh," he looked to Zita for an idea. "I meant if you had been there. Which - you weren't. Sort of," He faltered.

Zita put one hand over her eyes for a moment.

"What happened?" Kim asked suspiciously, looking at them both. "No clones, I hope."

"No, KP," Ron said anxiously. "Much weirder!"

"This should be interesting," Kim sat back.

Zita got up, "Ron, can we talk a sec'?"

Ron joined his wife in the kitchen doorway.

"Just how much do you plan on telling her?" asked Zita quietly

Ron was startled, "Z, she's my -" Then a thought hit him, "Oh." He thought a moment more, a goofy look on his face. Then he pointed at Zita and whispered, "No marriage or sex."

"Deal."

The couple went back in the living room and sat down with their friend.

"Kim," Ron began, "you should be happy to hear that you are bon-diggity at Squareball!"

* * *

£

* * *

Kim and Ron tiredly set their bags on the living room floor. 

Ron collapsed into an easy chair.

"Microwave nachos, Ron?" Kim walked toward the kitchen.

"Sounds great, KP."

"When Kim came back, Rufus was sitting on one of her arms, already digging into one of the plates.

Ron was rifling through an address book.

Kim set the plates on the coffee table, "What are you looking for, Ron?"

"Zita's number," Ron said as he squinted at one page.

Kim froze. "Why?" she asked with true distress in her voice.

Ron then realized he was in huge trouble. "I promised Ned I would give it to him," he said defensively.

Kim stared at him with laser lie detector eyes.

"You want to look it up instead?" Ron held the address book out.

Kim took it from him, set it on her lap and turned a few pages fiercely.

Ron wondered if she was going to rip the pages.

Kim merely put one finger on a page to hold it as she turned to another page. Then she frowned and turned to another page. "Do we have Ned's number?"

Ron reached into his pocket and handed Kim a slip of paper.

Kim took it, opened the book to the page she'd been holding and laid the slip on top of the page. She then barked softly, "Phone."

Ron had to look around a moment, but he found the house phone in its usual place and handed it to Kim.

Kim dialed, waited a moment, then her face changed dramatically. "Hi, Ned!" she beamed. "Thanks for your help at the con."

After listening, she said, "Well, only a real friend would have done that, and I really appreciate it, so I have a little reward for you." She paused again, "Yeah, Ron said he'd give you Zita's number, right?"

Kim paused, then read the number to Ned slowly, turning away from Ron as she did so.

Kim was facing Ron again when she said, "I'll bet she'll love to hear all about the con." She then smiled, "Thank _you_ again, Ned, and good luck!"

Kim then hung up the phone, ripped off a portion of the page, dipped it in some cheese from a nacho plate and handed it to Rufus.

Rufus paused in his eating to sniff the offered paper. He then shrugged and scarfed it down.

Ron cast his eyes at the floor, "I guess I still deserve some mistrust."

Kim kneeled in front of him and lifted his chin up with one hand, "I'm just not taking any chances because I know how much the ladies love my Rondog." She actually started smiling at him. "Remember what I said about the 'other us' breaking up after High School?"

"How 'we're stronger than that'?" Ron said with a goofy look.

"That's right," she came in close her eyes fiery. "We are stronger than anything – together," she kissed him tenderly.

When they were done making out, they weren't surprised to find that Rufus had eaten all the Nachos.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Thanks for all the helpful reviews! 

Now I have practice and input!


	12. Bonus

This story has gotten more attention than any of my other works.

I have decided to add a bonus chapter.

This also marks my first actual collaboration. Thank you MrDrP.

* * *

Ron realized he'd never been more nervous in his life as he walked up the path to the door. He took a deep breath and pressed the bell. Moments later, the door opened. 

"Ron?"

"Hi, KP. Got a few minutes?"

"Sure, c'mon in. What's up?"

Ron followed Kim into the family room.

He took another deep breath. "About that dimension switch I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't tell you everything …"

* * *

Ron lay awake, staring at the ceiling, Zita sleeping by his side. 

As promised, he hadn't told Kim about their counterparts' marriage. She'd been suitably weirded out by the Ron's experience, but was delighted to know that even in another universe they were still best friends who fought crime together. Somehow, he'd managed to avoid talking about their relationship status.

Now he wish he had. He looked over at Zita. Boy, was she sexy. She was funny and fun and mellow.

But she wasn't Kim.

One fact kept coming back to haunt him: in another universe, he and Kim had stayed together as a couple and continued to fight crime. It was possible to have it all.

And he wanted it. Why else did he continue to run around the world chasing bad guys with Kim? Because he wanted to be with her. In every way possible.

Talk about a mess.

* * *

Kim was in shock. 

"I don't know what to say, Ron. I, I'm speechless."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me, KP. I debated whether I should even say anything to you. I've already tanked my marriage and I knew I might well be deep-sixing our friendship. But I can't live a lie."

"Ron, I care about you. A lot. And I'm not going to lie and say I haven't wished things had turned out differently for us. But I don't want to be a homewrecker."

"You're not KP. We are. What we became somewhere else. That's the way it's supposed to be. Or at least I'd like it to be."

Kim stared at Ron. She was supposed to be on a plane back to Boston shortly. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Move back home, commute to Upperton for the rest of the semester," he said.

"So, it's really over?"

"Zita wasn't happy when I told her I was in love with you. She said I had to make a choice. I did."

"Ron …"

"Hey, it's cool. And she's right to be tweaked. I just told her being friends with you was more important than being married to her. I'd never really thought of it before, but, it's the truth."

"Did you kiss her?"

"Who?"

"Me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Loyalty."

"Did you want to?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still want to?"

"Yeah, I do, Kim."

Kim leaned over and brought her lips to Ron's. After a few moments she broke the kiss. "I missed that."

"So did I," he said with a grin.

"I can't date you while your married, Ron."

"I guessed that, KP."

"But I'll wait."

"Really?"

"Really. It's no big. Not for the right guy."

"Back 'atcha, KP."

"I wonder what it's like being married to you?"

"Heaven on earth, I'm sure."

Kim snorted. "Big heady, are we?"

"Hey, what can I say? I am what I is!"

And that day Ron Stoppable had become what he was always meant to be: Kim Possible's future husband.

* * *

&

* * *

Zita sat up in bed, the nightmare still pressing on her mind. She felt better at seeing that Ron was still there next to her. 

She shook him lightly, "Ron?"

Ron stirred without actually waking, "Yeah."

"Ron, do you love me?"

"Hmm?" Ron lifted his head from the pillow. He opened one eye and looked at her sleepily, "'Course I love you." He then took her hand, kissed it and put his head back down, "Go sleep."

Zita lay down and held her husband as close as she could. Realizing that somewhere, somewhen, someone just like her had just lost someone just like him.

She felt so lucky to not be that woman ... yet.

* * *

£

* * *

Kim opened her eyes wide. The dream startled her so. 

She rolled over put an arm around her sleeping husband. She pressed against him and kissed one of his big, sexy ears lightly. She was happy to know that they had always been together and would always be together, despite what had happened at the convention. She was happy to realize that she just might be one of those lucky people to have the kind of love you read about in fairy tales.

Deep inside, she wished that other couple well.

* * *

-

* * *

The 'dream' is MrDrP's. I did edit it only a little. 

As both girls realized after having it, even a dream can be real somewhere.

One of the nice things about Fanfic is that you can switch things around if you want.

I also remember an episode of the TV show, The Storyteller. It had a sad ending. Before the credits came up, the narrator mentioned that the protagonist of the story liked to tell the story to his grandchildren. But whenever he told it, it had a happy ending.

May all your endings be happy.


End file.
